Escape
by Yumie-11
Summary: AU.High School is the single worst place to find a boyfriend. And Haruno Sakura is no exception. She gave up on Uchiha Sasuke after realizing that she has to move on but the problems are...Is Sasuke ready for this? Did Sakura really move on? Slight Angst
1. Prologue: Truth

A/N: The whole idea just popped into my mind when I had trouble sleeping one night… I hope this fic will somewhat catch and satisfy the tastes of the SasuSaku fans out there…

A/N: The whole idea just popped into my mind when I had trouble sleeping one night… I hope this fic will somewhat catch and satisfy the tastes of the SasuSaku fans out there…

Guys, hope you love it! I will really appreciate if you'll give reviews and support me once again.

Anyways, thanks for all the wonderful reviews for "Tears of Memories"

You guys rock!

x

**Prologue: **_**Truth…**_

The bright midnoon sun scorched their skins while they were resting under the shade of the school camp of Mikado High, and the late-summer heat was brutal even there. Haruno Sakura drifted into one of her many dreaming sessions, again of her and Sasuke having a romantic heart to heart talk while wandering all over the far-reaching school grounds. Her old rival, Yamanaka Ino sat across from her on the benches behind the ample cherry tree, the pink petals of which were starting to bloom once again…

In the time-honored lunch break tradition, they weren't eating food from their own establishment; Ino had just returned with goodies from the Tabemono eatery near the street. She gave Sakura her requested soda and chips, while she opened up can of diet coke. _Hmmm…Lunch…_

"How much do I owe you?" Sakura pulled a pink mini wallet from her pocket and handed Ino a few yen.

"No thanks," Ino shrugged, musing for a while. She noticed her friend's far away longing look, and in an instant, she realized what Sakura was thinking about. "When will you stop waiting for HIM?" She added.

"Huh? Don't tell me you're not over him yet?" Sakura snorted. _Does Ino still like him the way we did a few years ago..?_ "Or ELSE… I'll tell Shikamaru about it!" She crossed her arms, looking away as she bit into potato chip.

Ino laughed out loud and nearly spill her diet coke. "Why are you thinking that way? I'd rather choose my lazy-butt than your ice box, you know…" She paused and in a split of seconds turned her gaze directly on her. "I was just worried about you, Sakura… I mean, it's been a long while now, hasn't it? Whatever differences we had in the past doesn't matter anymore, because you're my best friend… and I don't want to see you all bothered and sad…"

Sakura's eyes narrowed and with a sniff, she nodded. She was touched with Ino's words, and she knew that the other was really concerned about her. "Arigato," she paused, not knowing how to voice her thoughts to her long- time best friend. "I don't know, I can't understand myself anymore! I know he'll never love me the way that I love him but…" She stood up and smiled at Ino, but it was clear to the blond that Sakura was just forcing it. She knew her friend wanted to leave the issue at that.

The pink haired young lady sighed inwardly, heart clenching painfully at the suppressed tears. _Here I am again. Why can't I control my tears from falling? Shimata! Damn you Sasuke…_

Ino reached out and grabbed Sakura's arm, forcing Sakura back onto the bench. "Girl, you need to start a new life and face the reality… forget about him…" Ino wanted to say more, but the look on Sakura's face pacified her.

"I want to, Ino, but I simply can't." Sakura answered before standing and stepping away.

Ino sighed.

"I wish you luck and happiness, Sakura…"

…_to be continued…_


	2. Chapter 1: Sakura's wish

A/N: Woot! Thanks for all the reviews… You left me with a sniff. _Tears of joy _hehehe

I didn't know that this fic would be a hit…I love you guys! You really lifted my inspiration sky- high. And because of that I'll be posting the first Chapter. _Claps hands_

I purposely made the prologue just like that because well, it's the prologue right? Meaning I don't have to let all the ideas unfold…Whahahahahahahahahaha!

I guess trouble sleeping gave me something better! It made me have a nice plot on my mind…_eyes twinkle…daydreaming again…_

Okay, I want to make some advertisements here…if you guys wouldn't mind? And if that's the case, this is it!

My (masterpiece) fanfic will be release next week… It's kinda angsty and it's about Sasuke and Sakura again, of course! I really love the pairing so much…it's gonna be a post, story I guess… because you know it's more on the revenge part and Uchiha's feelings…erm…stirred feelings. It rocks!

It's not AU nor does it have OCs so guys, and my muse, co-writer and I will be trying our best to keep everyone out of the OOC zone… please watch out for it!

And for my 2nd Chapter for "Tears of Memories", I promise I'll be posting it this week or maybe next week! That's for sure…I'm absolutely apologizing for the long hiatus.

Before I make the whole chapter into author's note…I think I need to get the story rolling.

xxx

**Chapter 1: _Sakura's wish…_**

Sakura's run eventually mellowed into a walk, and she called her best friend to say she would be late. The glaring heat of the massive sun seemed to be replaced by an unusually cool breeze for the late autumn afternoon, and she kept going for miles, letting the cool breeze shake her into reality. She hated to admit it, but even Ino, her once rival (1), was right — she had to accept everything even if she couldn't explain it. And Sasuke was still Sasuke — he will never change and will never learn to love her in return.

Sakura wept glumly but held her head up high as she walked. Thank God they had no classes today and it was still summer… She had no other scheduled duties... erm, except for varsity practice since she's a tennis player and a cheerleader as well. In a cloud of smoke, she saw Sasuke dashing in front of her, the captain of the Mikado's basketball team. He swiftly maneuvered to let the ball be counted in. She shook her head as another nonsense vision popped before her. _Baka! Forget about him…_

One good thing had come from talking to Ino – she realized that maybe it was the time to find someone who'll love her back... since, she didn't know how it feels to be loved.

Sakura passed by a park and suited herself by sitting on one of those serene swings. She let her mind drift; searching for the peace she craved right then… but she couldn't think straight and all her thoughts were messed up. She frowned and started to move the swing slightly as the flashbacks rolled like an old movie on the back of her mind…

Of her sole moments with Sasuke

_You really are annoying…_

The words 'annoying' and "useless" played on her mind. _Why does he always tell me I'm annoying? Doesn't he know me more than that? Am I really that useless? Will he never even like me?_

In a jiffy, inner Sakura growled. _Shut up! You idiot…stop whining about him! Look at yourself…you have tons of guys willing to serve you.You know what? If you really can't learn to forget about that bastard, then you really are useless and annoying! Think about it! _and with a snap she disappeared, leaving Sakura alone by herself.

"Yah! You're right!" with determination, Sakura grabbed her bag and stood up. _This year is going to be different, _She told herself. _I'm going to make sure it is._

xxx

Perhaps it was going to be a great year, but it started out like every other year of high school. Haruno Sakura attended all her classes on time and met again their ever so punctual sensei… Hatake Kakashi.

As usual, the students bluntly followed the school's regulation… but for _some brat and law-breakers_ who prefer abiding by their own style and rules, the teachers couldn't keep them from doing so.

As the first warning bell rang, students streamed into the main door and through the halls of Mikado High School, looking for new lockers and old friends. Sakura had picked out a strategic spot next to the central stairwell, where she could catch sight of everyone going up and down and passing through.

Mikado High School formerly required uniforms but since almost the whole school looked up to the _brat and law-breakers_, they chose to follow what these guys did. Everyone was dressed in a uniform anyway… well sort of. She picked them out easily as they walked past: the jocks and preppies in their stylish clothes; the goths and skaters in black shirts, chains and carefully torn jeans; the home-boys with their super low-rider baggy pants, and the nerdy types, who were the only ones obeying the school's dress codes.

Sakura was senior this year, which meant that she should be one of the goddesses of the school, but she didn't feel like a goddess, despite the fact that most of the boys praised her . She was every girl's idol – that's why many envied her. But she was never boastful; in fact her feet remained planted on the ground. _I'm not one of those arrogant bitches who think they're god… So why can't Sasuke appreciate me at all? _

Suddenly the crowd parted, and she could see heads turning toward a tall, raven-haired bishounen. This guy was wearing a black shirt, which contrasted gravely against his handsomely white skin. And even though, it was way too hot to wear black, this guy seemed to have no problem at all; he had an icy demeanor about him, and he carried himself with unbelievable poise. It didn't matter what type of clothing he wore, or what the weather was because _Uchiha Sasuke_ didn't sweat unless he wanted to. Sakura blushed at the mere sight of Sasuke walking through the halls and behind him were his ever- present gang: _Hyuuga Neji, _with his silky waist- length brown hair, strolled down the hallway, spotlight turning at him. He walked past, carrying his scarred skateboard over his shoulder only to be followed by the genius but lazy as hell bishounen, _Nara Shikamaru,_ arms crossed and eyebrows raised at the ear-splitting screams. He didn't mind the voices though, because he was too lazy to give a damn care. At the end of the parade was _Uzumaki Naruto,_ beautifully blond and walking in all his foxy glory,blue orbs flashing as he greeted the crowd with a goofy- but- undeniably- adorable-smile. He wore his usual orange jacket and a black muscle shirt under. Their fan girls were brandishing themselves in the sidelines, drooling enough to drown themselves, worshipping the four god- like- boys with their heart-shaped eyes.

Sakura wanted to step forward and say something to Sasuke or Naruto, but her feet seemed to be rooted on the spot. _How could you move on, if you still wanted to talk to him? _But her mouth was working, and they had been friends after all so she worked up her courage and had lifted her hand to wave hello when a voice boomed behind her.

"Sakura-san!"

That broke the spell, and she whirled around only to see Rock Lee, a guy about her age with very thick eyebrows and jet- black hair, which looked like it had been cut using a fruit bowl. He beamed at her as he started his speech. "I, the Green Beast of Konoha came here to have a word to the beautiful Sakura…"

"Oh, hi Lee!" she retorted trying to muster some cheer. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" he answered, sounding impossibly cheerful. "We're having a basketball match next week and guess what? Uchiha Sasuke will be my opponent!" He stared at the ground as if he could get something from it. "What a life!" he said sarcastically.

"R-Really?" Sakura stuttered, though her mind was floating. _Next week? So the basketball varsity has a match TOO… is it the same date with tennis? _"And…when would it be?" she asked hoarsely.

"Maybe Friday." He answered curtly, noticing that Sakura wasn't paying much attention. He frowned slightly them sighed. _I guess Sakura- san's still not over him…_

"Uh…o-okay." She gasped, his brief answer catching her offguard. It was absolutely on the same day as her tennis match! And before she could make an excuse to bid him goodbye, she was saved by the bell.

The last warning bell rang, and even the slouching homeboys began to hurry a bit toward their first class. . "See you on class…" He said. Rock Lee looked worriedly at his watch and began to shuffle off. "Sakura- san, good luck to your tennis match." Then, upon dropping his last words, he vanished into the crowds of the rushing students.

She nodded. "You too."

xxx

It was a very exhausting day and Sakura went home straight after class. She didn't want to join her friends because she was not in the mood to hang out. And for the first time in years, she declined all of them.

At home, she thought she could find some rest but her mother was bugging her all the time, asking her every now and then how her day went and she gave the usual polite but vague answers. She wasn't going to share the fact that she was not feeling well and that she was giving up on _him_.

In misfortune, Her dad doubled the latter by lecturing her how she need to work harder than ever to keep up her grades. And though, her future place was secure which looked safe, humdrum, and steady as well: no excitement, no worries, and no big question marks. She still feel helpless.

She had almost everything that a typical high school student would have; yet there was one _eminent _piece missing in her life…in her heart…_Sasuke…_

And Sakura was no closer on forgetting him…

xxx

Being the first day of school, there was hardly any homework, so Sakura went to her bedroom after dinner to read one of her teenage magazines. It started to rain, and the warm drops beat a steady rhythm against her window as she read. Although, she knew the contents already and saw it several times, she thrilled at the picture of a cute couple at the front cover. _How she wished it were her and Sasuke…_

_Why can't I have that? _Thought Sakura bitterly. _Why isn't there a perfect boy for me? Uh, yeah…there is a perfect boy but he would never be perfect for me… because he doesn't like me! _ She sobbed as tears now fall continuously from her swollen emerald orbs. _Someone I really like…_

In anguish, she lifted her head and shouted to the rainy sky, "Kami-sama, send me a boyfriend!"

A crack of thunder startled her, and she looked around, feeling a slight chill. Her dog, Suchi (2), suddenly ran into the room and jumped on the bed, cowering in her arms like she always did when there was a loud thunder. Suchi was not a very brave mutt, despite having been named after S from Sasuke and UCHI from Uchiha.

Sakura laughed and scratched her puppy's head. "If only my dreams will happen in real life…he and I…_together_, " She lamented, "but it's _so_ not…"

Outside the rain started to fall harder, a thunder growled a low reply.

…_to be continued…_

A/N: Yah! This was it…my first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy reading…

I have a few comments on some parts, hehehe!

(1) Ino was once her rival, right? She used to call her Ino-pig! lol…and they had the usual blatant fights about Sasuke.

(2) Suchi huh? Just can't think of another name…Whahahahaha! Since, the name sounds cute for me and yeah…funny! lol again.

Okay… hope to read your reviews!

Ja ne…


	3. Chapter 2: Who would have thought?

A/N: okay…how shall I start this? I don't know what to say…_speechless… _thank you so much! As in THANK YOU! You don't know how much it means to me. THANK YOU GUYS! I was totally overwhelmed by all of your reviews, knowing that you support me.

I love you so much…_sniff…_

And I also want to say SORRY…GOMEN…SORRY…GOMEN…for posting these author's notes. I just madly need a survey to know what suits your taste. I'm really sorry for having these nonsense things… will you guys forgive me?

I hope **Anon **will not report me to Ffnet for posting these so- called non-related stories. I don't want to pull out my stories because I absolutely love what I'm doing right now. Writing stories and at least making people happy complete my day.

I'm really…really sorry for this…

I didn't mean to break rules or whatever…

SORRY… _THANK YOU_… 

These were all I wanted to say at this moment.

Hey, don't forget to leave your reviews, okay?

I think I need to start the story before I commit those mistakes again.

Slight angst

**Chapter 2: _Who would have thought?_**

The next morning, Sakura lingered in bed. Body feeling unusually heavy and mind curiously light, Sakura moped inside her room, not really wanting to go to school – which was unusual for her. Her mother even had to call her three times, and then bribe her sweetly by telling Sakura she could do whatever she wanted for the next week since her parents would be off somewhere. Knowing she will be alone in their house and will get to have a lot of time thinking over her heart problem was enough to get the pink- haired young lady crawling out of bed.

Still, Sakura moved so slowly that she was nearly late. As she pulled her pink convertible into the parking lot, she grabbed her books and dashed towards the main doors, just in time for the first warning bell. She thought she had avoided most of the gossip and hoopla, but then Tenten ambushed her just as she stepped inside, her precious books tumbling to the floor.

"Have you heard? Has anyone told you yet!" She shrieked as she grabbed Sakura's arm, tugging at it enthusiastically, nearly giving Sakura a heart attack. "S-Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke is…our classmate!"

"I know…" muttered Sakura, unphased. Tenten frowned but made no sign that she understood why Sakura was acting so strangely. _Isn't Sakura excited? Why does she look so… bored? Or is she troubled?_

"Like _classmate _classmate and guess what, even his whole gang and –" She paused at the word _gang. _"H-Hyuuga Neji" She stammered.

"What? Don't tell me you still like him!" Tenten glared at the pink- haired one, making Sakura sigh inwardly. "You still like him, don't you?" Sakura asked bewildered that Tenten hadn't let go of Neji.

"Uh…Yes." Tenten mumbled, finally accepting defeat. "And so what? I know you still like Uchiha…" She added. _SO HA! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA SAY NOW, HUH, SAKURA!_

"No." Sakura snapped, foul mood rushing back tenfold. "I'm moving on." _But it's so hard._

Tenten raised a delicate eyebrow but before she could react, Hinata grabbed Sakura's other arm. "S-Sakura-chan… A- a- anou…" Sakura blinked at the very shy girl clinging to her other arm, and her irritation vanished as quickly as it came. She could never get mad at Hinata.

"Yes, Hinata?" The timid one began blinking and blushing furiously, small hands encircling Sakura's wrist tightening considerably.

"We- well… anou… do you think N-Naruto-kun will be sitting next to me?" Sakura smiled at Hinata, mind and heart jumping at the mention of her former suitor.

"Don't worry. I know he will. After all, he realized that this foolish girl –" Ino, suddenly popping out of nowhere, looked darkly at Sakura. "Was struck head over heels on Sasuke." She finished.

Ino's eyes were dark with disgust, and Sakura knew she deserved the said look because of what she had put Naruto through. She cringed inwardly when she realized that Hinata already had a crush on Naruto even when he was still hot on Sakura's heels. "What the hell! Ino, you eavesdropping pig! Were you hiding all the while!" Tenten growled, temper flaring at the possibility of Ino overhearing what she had just admitted to Sakura. _Why do these two always get on my case! Tche! They sure are best of friends, alright!_

"Why would I be?" quickly ignoring Tenten's remark on her being a pig, she turned to the brown- haired girl, playing the game cool. "It's not like you have anything that I don't, and secrets that I don't know of already – but that doesn't matter. What were you guys gossiping about early this morning?" Ino whispered. She went near them so as not to be heard. _After all, it's still gossip…_

"You don't need to whisper and it isn't a _big _deal." Sakura said, walking past them, face set in an unlikely scowl, attitude turning sour. She was already very exasperated by their unending tittle-tattle, especially about the subject/s of their 'chat'. Obviously, certain things were getting to our pink- haired young lady and the stress was starting to affect her behavior.

Tenten shook her head and grumbled. "What's happening to you? You're not yourself! You seem _so…"_

"Because she's having a hard time controlling her feelings and she doesn't even know what to do now." Ino explained, also tired of Sakura venting her stress on them. _It's not our fault she chose Sasuke over Naruto! If she had chosen the latter, then she would be very happy right now, with no Sasuke problems to burden her mind. Naruto would make sure to make her happy… Sakura's really an idiot!_

It just made things worse, though

Sakura grumbled oh so good- naturedly, patience already long gone. She just wanted to be left alone, left to her own thoughts, but here they were, her so- called friends bugging the hell out of her, pinning her to an emotional roller coaster. _As if I didn't have enough on my plate already!_

"So Sakura-chan's over him? N-No! It…can't be!" Hinata asked slightly feeling glum for her friend. _I can't believe she's giving up in him! Maybe Sakura- chan's had enough..? Or maybe she's reconsidering Naruto – NO! She- she can't be… oh, why is this happening?_

"Who told you to do that?" Tenten asked, surprised. Her eyes squinted at Hinata, making the other girl squirm. Hinata began fiddling with her fingers, breath becoming labored. _Who the heck would say such untrue things! Sakura would never give up on Sasuke! She shouldn't! _

"Well, _me! _Problem?" Ino exclaimed, saving the shy Hinata from a very likely breakdown. She pushed her long blonde locks behind her creamy shoulder, crossing her arms with a spurn. In the background, Sakura just watched her two friends glare at each other like there was no tomorrow. She hated it that they were fighting over her feelings and that they didn't even see fit to ask her if she wanted her private life to be made public. She frowned again, feeling really strong and _aggressive_... but she just watched the two.

"You're the one behind this? Why would you say such untrue things! Sakura would never abandon her dream of Sasuke! Sasuke's her life!" Tenten argued, locks of hair falling from their buns.

"So what if I am! I know what's best for Sakura, and that's to forget about Sasuke and get a life! It's clear that Sasuke's not interested, so why should she wait for something that's not going to come!" Ino finally had enough of Tenten's stupidity. Didn't the girl know how hard it is to keep on waiting for somebody you know will never love you! Even Naruto knew that, and had decided to move…

"You don't know what's best for her! She can't just give up like that!" Apparently, Tenten thought that it wasn't fair to both Sakura and Sasuke if they would just forget about everything and just _leave it there._

"She should move on! She deserves better!" At this Sakura finally had her fill of her friends' arguing.

"Maybe it's just you because you're frustrated that you can't have Sasuke! Maybe it's because you don't want anyone else to get him so you're putting Sakura down! If that's the case, then you're the one who's been poisoning Saskura's mind!" Tenten accused Ino shrilly, having run- out of other things to say. The others merely gaped. Sakura turned to Ino, fearing what she just heard. _Can it be?_

Ino snorted, and flipped her hair again.

"As IF! Shikamaru's ten times the man Sasuke is! Wanna know why! Because he saw me! Unlike Mr. Perfect who sees no one but himself! Contrary to popular belief, I never liked him for long. I just had a momentary crush, and kept at it for competition! You know very well how I don't like to lose." She cocked an eyebrow at Tenten, completely missing the angry look on Sakura's face. _So all those insults for nothing but petty competition for Sasuke! Sasuke's not some item an auction just to be argued over like that!_

"Well, then, you influenced her! You're an evil person I-"

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to Sakura's unexpected outburst, her voice completely stealing all the attention of her friends. "I know what you're thinking. I'm over Sasuke already, okay? And I won't let him or anyone ruin my life…" Sakura cleared out, voice unwavering. For some weird reason, she felt strong – very strong…

"But— Sakura, you're fooling yourself!" Tenten frowned in worry, eyes shinning as if she wanted to cry in despair. _I can't believe she just said that! It can't be true! I can't let Ino pig win!_

"I know, I know…" repeated Sakura as she tried to muscle her way through her friends, to her first class.

The whole corridor was abuzz.

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata mumbled. Ino looked like she was about to say something, but Sakura cut her off.

She sighed. "Thanks guys, but I think I need to give myself a chance. If it won't work, then I'll quit and the rest will be a mystery." She charged ahead, eyes closed – and blindly ran into a firm muscled body looming before her, blocking her only path. He was dressed in white shirt and had his skateboard on his left arm.

"Oh, sorry, Neji!" said Sakura with a gulp, eyes opening wide t the prospect of colliding with one of _them_.

Neji was one of the toughest guys in the school, but he jumped back in embarrassment and looked past her. Her green eyes followed the path his silvery eyes traveled – and landed on the ruby face of one very flustered Tenten. "Excuse me, uh, Tenten can I talk to you?"

"Sure, N-Neji." She answered, gulping nervously. She took a step forward, as Sakura took one back and allowed her to pass.

Tenten left the corridor walking behind the long- haired bishounen, friends looking at her retreating back. _Well, that was certainly a very unusual way to end an argument, _mused the pink haired lady as she got up, dusting herself as she picked up her discarded bag and scattered books.

xxx

Her face flushed, Tenten walked up to the looming presence, a curious look on her face. "Is it about the upcoming test in Chemistry?" The brown haired Chem genius asked the guy, mouth furiously working to find the right words. _Of all the times to be tongue-tied! Come on Tenten, say something smart! "_You have chemistry before I do, so the test is whatever—"

"It's not about chemistry", he replied, gazing down with her with extreme eagerness. His eyes flashed a freakishly white, and were fixed upon her face. Tenten could feel herself heat up, could just imagine herself looking like a tomato with brown buns on top. It wasn't that Neji's eyes disturbed her; on the contrary, they intrigued her. It was just… just the _look_ Neji was giving her… it was _freaking her out_.

"It's about _you."_

"Excuse me?" _I didn't catch everything, but did Neji just say what I thought he said!_

"I said, and I quote myself," Neji smirked at her, pearly whites peeking from his oh- so- kissable pink lips. "'It's not about chemistry, It's about _you.' _So… There," Neji's full- fledged smirk transformed into a half- smirk, half smile. He was so amused by her bemused- but- trying- to- turn- annoyed expression. Who cocked his head to the other side – and lol! He could see the tops of a pink colored head, a blond and a blue- ish brunette… and thought it funny that Tenten's friends were spying on her.

_Whoa! _Thought Sakura. _They're already starting to get to know each other better and I know love's definitely in the air. _Before she could hear more, Ino grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Huh? W-What do you mean? Tenten asked but she was already blushing as furiously as Naruto had once when Sakura had kissed him on the cheek… _Ugh! I look like such an idiot! God! Why did he have to say that!_

"It's about _you _helping me to ask_ her _out." Neji said dryly, pointing to the retreating head of –

"What!" Tenten exclaimed, heart half- stopping, half- dropping to the very soles of her socks as she saw whom he was pointing at. _NO WAY!_

xxx

The warning bell went off, and the crowd in the hallway began to dissipate. On a motherly instinctshe didn't know she had, Sakura had the urge to hang back to see what was happening with Tenten. But she knew that it was about them and she didn't want to get in the way – even if it was the most unlikely match in this romantic- but- not- really- distorted dimension they call high school. They were all suffering at Mikado High, and they couldn't do anything about it. _At least, not physically… Mikado can burn in hel lfor all I care – or at least in my mind, anyway…_

Outside their room, she was absolutely hesitating if she would attend their first class since she was so sure that their sensei would be late. Add that to the fact that she would be dealing with a bunch of _weird _classmates who have nothing to do but to cheer and scream till their lungs fall out and their eyes turn black. _Cheer for him… them…_

_God, I can't believe I'm thinking about him again! I shouldn't be like this! I shouldn't be thinking about this anymore! I've already made my resolve, haven't I? I have! So I shouldn't be bothering myself with him anymore! I-_

Sakura was about to turn back, but as she was occupied with her thoughts, she failed to notice that someone was walking fast behind her. Said someone wasn't looking in his way either... So when she turned, he accidentally bumped her and…

"OW! FUCK! MY ASS!" Sakura landed hard on her butt, totally hurting her ass and more her pride. She yelled in annoyance, feeling all the pent up frustrations inside her explode all at once, shocking the naturally calm Sakura… But what shocked her the most was the person standing in front of her now (as she had already turned). The man held his chest in pain and looked like he was losing his temper a mile a minute. His amazing onyx eyes glittered with a promise for vengeance… he looked murderous to the young lady, but she was…wrong… oh so very very wrong indeed…

"Ouch!" Sakura blurted out, she managed to put her composure. _I can't believe I just cursed out loud, and in front of this person, too! _"Look at where you're going!"

"Hn…" _I would have thought your forehead would hurt more than your butt. It sure did hurt me… _

Sakura heard the familiar reaction, the one she hated most. Before she can recognize it, the man had already walked past her, leaving her behind at the clear hallway.

She groaned as she realized what she had cursed. J_eez, this is turning out to be a really wonderful day…_

xxx

Uchiha Sasuke made his way through the classroom. As usual, he stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked along the corridor. He was irritated, spending the whole day with girls trailing him every now and then and asking him for a date. _Leeches…too annoying…_he thought disgustedly.

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling for a while, thinking how unlucky his first week turned out. _That girl had a lot of nerve to shout like I'm the one who…_His words suddenly sank in as he unrolled the scene on his mind. _Haruno? Haruno Sakura?_

A lizard made its way from behind the ceiling light to the other one, tail swishing back and forth as it crept…

_And to think she had said, "Ow! Fuck! My ass!"_

A small moth neared the light bulb, the little insect attracted to the light. It flew closer, and then farther…

_Sure does sound hentai… ugh! I'm having one of those Naruto thoughts again…Hn…I remember that one time… can't believe he actually agreed to cross dressing… can't believe he wore boobs… kami, Naruto's so…Stupid._

The lizard waited for the right time, unmoving eyes never leaving the swaying moth…

_Haruno…But she looked really flustered when I left her there… hn… wonder if she's still one of those annoying fan girls…_

The moth flew close to the bulb…

_I wonder if she still wants to be close to me…_

Closer…

_Like all the others…_

And closer…

_Closer…_

Closer…

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

"Sasuke!"

Startled, he turned his head towards the sound of the very familiar voice. In a split second, before his mind could wander once more, his gang came in, rushing towards the door as though they were all in a hurry. Naruto being Naruto was the first to erase the curiosity sketched over his face.

"Sasuke!" Naruto started still catching his breath. "Next week…W-we have a basketball match next week!" he finished in his most childish grin.

"Aa. I don't care. " Sasuke replied snorting, his head opposite them. He stood up working for an excuse to leave. "And besides, we're not complete yet."

Naruto blinked at their captain, eyes big and blue and shinning. Sasuke snorted, as he was already immune to the puppy dog expression. Naruto sighed dramatically, the gesture ending in a big but obviously forced smile and a soft and untrue laugh when Neji took over.

"You don't care? Really?" Neji darted him an icy look. His eyes were fixed on the midnight- haired boy while he cursed under his breath. "Or are you just afraid? Loser…"

Sasuke stopped smirking; his grin at Naruto's childishness fading when his cold eyes trailed back to where Hyuuga Neji was standing. "Shut up, idiot!" Sasuke's obsidian orbs narrowed.

Threats at hand have been thrown…

Awkward silence soon followed…

The two didn't stop glaring, at each other, their gazes burning like eternal amber. Their grasps tightened into fists, the initiation of a war that has already begun a few years back.

Shikamaru had enough of their useless immature arguments so he bravely pushed the two with the right amount of force, making them step back, balance off…

And yet both didn't let anyone bother them

"Uchiha!"

"Hyuuga!"

The two bishounens blurted out the other's name in exactly the same tone and exactly the same time, every syllable resonating pure hatred…

Naruto almost didn't move fast enough to dodge Neji's fist as it swung in the air, aiming for Sasuke's arrogant face. The other avoided just in time and just in the right moment for him to send a kick to Neji's gut, the force sending the long- haired boy crashing into the table where Shika had been leaning on, only a few moments ago. Neji didn't falter and got up before the Uchiha had the chance to gain the upper hand. He launched himself at Sasuke, a war cry spilling from his lips.

Sasuke didn't duck in time

He hit his captain with unbelievable force, sending the both of them crashing to the floor, Neji on top and punching the living daylights out of Sasuke. Sasuke knew he was losing, so he suddenly threw his weight onto Neji's body. Neji was sent sprawling into one of the chairs, his back colliding painfully at it. He spat blood, and he was so sure he had a bruise or two on his back.

He turned his head to look at his adversary; Sasuke was still sitting and panting hard, Naruto by his side keeping him from standing. He moved to stand but was forced down by Shika's hand.

"Mou, minna… yamette…" Naruto scratched his head, whiskered face strained.

Sasuke's pride couldn't take the fact that Neji was beating him, so he pushed Naruto to the side and launched himself at the badly bruised boy, fists already swinging before they even hit. Shika was also pushed to the side, as Neji also raised himself to fight Sasuke off…

_Closer…_

Out of nowhere, a loud scream was heard from a distance…

_The lizard swallowed the moth…_

…_to be continued…_

A/N: But unfortunately, my apologies were late…damn! Someone had already reported me…_whoa!_ And my author's note chapter was removed and I was also given a punishment. Anyways, it's fine with me since it was really my fault at the first place. Gomen!

And guys, please don't forget to leave a review! I really need it.

I hope those who put my story in their favorites list and in their story alerts list will not hesitate to review. Please…guys! And before, I leave it hanging just like that…Hope you answer the questions below:

Q1: Who do you think screamed?

Q2: What do you think will happen to the two bishounens fists fight? Who will win?

Q3: If you were to choose between Sasuke and Neji, who would be your choice? Sakura's choice?

Okay! So that's it…waiting for your answers and reviews!

I love you guys!

Ja ne…


	4. Chapter 3: Tied in between

**A/N: **Hey Guys! Sorry for taking this too long... but don't worry because I'll continue this story no matter what.

Hope to see your reviews then!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: _Tied in Between_**

Sakura was still in the foulest of moods by lunch. She was eating at the school canteen with Ino and Hinata, the two bugging her every now and then, proud Ino more than the shy Hinata. Irritated, Sakura placed her hands over her ears and began to talk gibberish just to let the girls know that she wasn't listening to their chatter.

Hinata, having realized that she had been talking too much, promptly shut up, fearing the pink- haired one's unbelievable temper.

Ino, on the other hand, in as much as she was intimidated by Sakura, provoked her still to talk about her decisions over Sasuke, clearly expressing her displeasure over Sakura's resolution –to mope. She blamed the girl for her poor fortune, and berated her, yet again, for blowing Naruto off.

"If you would just take my suggestion and get a guy friend, you'd be able to forget about Sasuke… he doesn't deserve you, so you should stop moping about him already!"

But no one and nothing would change her mind.

"You have no say in the matter, Ino. I've already made a decision for myself," Sakura replied, eyes not meeting the other girl's.

And it was _final…_

Hinata sighed at one corner of their table, appetite gone. She hated it when her friends fought with each other. _I wonder what will happen if Tenten was here. She and Ino would surely have another row… please don't let her come here… not yet…_

Ino fumed at Sakura, distaste showing through her many layers of make- up. She couldn't, for the life of her, figure Sakura's mind. _I can't believe she's this thick!_

Not really feeling hungry, but deciding that to stuff her mouth was the way out, Sakura opened another pack of chips from their tray. She frowned as a furious Tenten entered, just as she was to chew the piece she just ate. She frowned when she noticed that her friend's face was abashed and there were traces of tears on her red cheeks.

"Ten? What's wrong?" Hinata, thinking it was her job to open conversation (as Ino was still mad at Tenten, and she was sure Tenten was glaring the hell out of Sakura), said good- naturedly, standing up to assist the other to a chair.

Tenten slapped her hands away.

She clenched her hands tight, controlling the urge to do something unreasonable. Tenten was not in her mind right now, for she had just made the most startling, and not to mention life- stopping discovery. She couldn't believe her luck! All this time, and she didn't even have a chance against _her_.

Her once enthusiastic persona and naïve expressions were gone, as though all have been carried away by her tears. She stared long at her pink- haired friend, not sure what to make of anything. It wasn't fair! She already had a lot of suitors, and _Uchiha_… how come _he_ too?

"Sakura, you BITCH! How can you do this to me, you stupid slut! I can't believe I considered you my friend!" Tenten yelled, spit flying and veins popping. Heads turned, and the four were quickly the center of attraction. Hinata blushed with the brown- haired girl's choice of words, and Ino just blinked owlishly.

Tenten hadn't had enough, though…

It was all because she was _hurt…_

_Deeply hurt_

**Flashback:**

"It's about _you."_

"Excuse me?" _I didn't catch everything, but did Neji just say what I thought he said!_

"I said, and I quote myself," Neji smirked at her, pearly whites peeking from his oh- so- kissable pink lips. "'It's not about chemistry, It's about _you.' _So… There," Neji's full- fledged smirk transformed into a half- smirked, half smiled. He was so amused by her bemused- but- trying- to- turn- annoyed expression.

"Huh? W-What do you mean? Tenten asked but she was already blushing as furiously as Naruto had once when Sakura had kissed him… _Ugh! I look like such an idiot! God! Why did he have to say that!_

"It's about _you _helping me to ask_ her _out." Neji said dryly, pointing to the retreating head of –

"What!" Tenten exclaimed, heart half- stopping, half- dropping to the very soles of her socks as she saw whom he was pointing at. _NO WAY!_

She was nearly fainting but she managed to hold her feet firmly in place, trying and very much failing miserably to look unaffected and cool. Neji raised a perfect eyebrow, an air of impatience suddenly looming from his persona. "Well?"

Tenten dumbly stared at Neji's perfect face, mind still echoing the image of the retreating pink hair. Suddenly, she didn't want to see her friends anymore. Nor did she want to see the bishounen standing right in front of her. She just didn't want to see any single one of them – not in a few moments at least. Or maybe days… weeks… months… _years_…

Her supposed to be so- longed- sought- after happiness was replaced by disappointment, regret and most of all anger. She didn't know what to do anymore; all the feelings inside of her heart were crushing her… she didn't like the way Neji was staring at her either. It was as if he was daring her to say no…

Trepidation was slowly crawling in her spine, making her to shiver. She couldn't say no to the man of her dreams, could she?

_No, I can't… I can't fight what I feel for him…_

_Why? Why do I feel this way?_

_Somebody, please help… I can't take it anymore…_

_Neji! I love you! Can't you see that! _

_Oh please, someone, if this is a dream… please wake me up!_

_Wake me up…_

_Wake me up…_

_Wake me up…_

_**Wake… up…**_

Tenten snapped back into reality, _that voice _still echoing inside her head. She didn't know where it came from, or why it was bugging her, but she did find herself still standing on the same spot before, with her long- time crush. She heard again that familiar voice echoing inside her head, whispering that Neji wasn't the one to blame if he found her unattractive… stupid… incompetent… ugly…

Neji wasn't the one to blame if she just wasn't enough for her…

_Shimatta…_

Her tears were just about to fall; the pain of not being good enough for Neji hurting her more than she thought possible. **_And because of that stupid Sakura, no less!_**

She controlled herself, not wanting to look like an idiot – a weakling – in front of Neji. **_You probably already are anyway… after all, it's strong- willed Sakura that he likes, isn't it? _**

She didn't want to be a loser… **_Just because of that bubblegum pink- haired bitch… poor Tenten… aw… does Ten-chan need a huggie wuggie?_**

_The heck!_

_**Sakura's fault…**_

Tenten timidly, but rather stiffly walked away and left him a small reply. "Gomen, Neji, but I can't… not right now… _I have to do something first._"

Neji frowned, unamused. He set off, saying nothing to Tenten, clearly missing the tears now flowing from her once happy eyes.

Silent but angry tears were now falling continuously from Tenten's clear orbs, wetting her once dry cheeks. She tilted up her head yet, she saw nothing. Everything seemed to be just a blurred vision filling her into complete darkness…

_**Sakura's fault…**_

_All her fault…_

_**All Sakura's…**_

_Sakura's…_

_**Sakura…**_

_Sakura…_

_**Sakura…**_

_Sakura…_

_**She will pay.**_

**End of Flashback**

Everybody was surprised to see their friend blazing just like that… fire in her eyes' paths… all trailing to one person…

_Sakura_

Ino and Hinata's eyes widened. Both were hoping that someone would break the emerging silence surrounding the busy cafeteria, as the two other girls stared at each other, one in complete confusion, and one in cold fury.

Sakura was very confused. She couldn't understand why Tenten was glaring at her like that. _Wasn't Ino the one she fought with a while ago? Why is she mad at me?_

Sakura stared at Tenten for a while, still unaware of the ferocity of the brown- haired young lady's stare. She grabbed Tenten's hand, intent on checking if the other had an injury, but Tenten just pushed her away, vehemence now crystal clear in her hostile actions.

The look in Tenten's eyes was _off_…

_Different… _

Sakura knew that there was something _wrong_…

_Terribly wrong_

"Tenten…" Sakura couldn't think of anything to start the conversation; she wasn't clear on what the problem was, but she knew she had to help her friend… somehow…

Sakura tried to be playful, mock hitting Tenten in the chest. The sight of Sakura with her oh-so-good-natured concern further fueled her anger and she couldn't control it anymore. She hated the fact that she was the one looking very much like the villain while Sakura was again the protagonist in this dim-witted school.

She hated it even more when Sakura casually put a hand on her arm.

"Get your hands off me!" Tenten shook her arms and that made Sakura's tight hold to loosen. Sakura's face was one of mixed annoyance and surprise. She just couldn't understand why Tenten was so mad!

"What's the matter? What the heck is you problem?" Sakura asked, her eyes still fixed not showing even a hint of hatred, but a bit of exasperation. She was, after all, still in a foul mood.

_How dare she ask me that! As if she cares! Damn you Sakura!_

"Are you blind? Can't you see?" Tenten answered, voice trembling and hoarse. Her tears began to fall once again, but she ignored them. She wasn't done with Sakura just yet.

"Or are you just that stupid that you don't know why I'm acting like this!" She cursed and called Sakura names, all the while crying her eyes out. People became more curious, and it was all Ino and Hinata could do to try and give the two some privacy.

"I don't understand, Ten! What's the matter?"

"Of course you wouldn't! You never do, do you?" _Why did it have to be you, of all people? Why!_

_Why?_

"You… you are my friend, aren't you? But you don't understand! You never understand, Sakura! All we hear about is your problems! We never hear about mine, or Ino's or even Hinata's! It's always about you!" _Even the one I'm all about is all about you…_

_Friendship…_

For a moment, she remained absolutely still as if she was taking her own time to recollect her messy thoughts and she just stared at the floor. Sakura prolonged her patience a bit and simply stood there waiting for her to continue.

_Or Love..?_

But then, there was no response…

Until an ear-splitting shriek tore across Mikado High.

xxx

"What the—"

Neji's eyes widened when realization finally dawned at him and was about to tell Uchiha to get out of his way, when he'd realized that Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit!"

_Why does it always have to be Uchiha! He's always the one on top, always THE MAN. What about me, huh? I'm as good as he is! Even better, actually! Damn that guy, someday, I'd be the one on top and I'd be laughing at him then!_

_You'll see Uchiha… _

_You'll see…_

xxx

A/N: Well guys sorry for reposting it...i guess i just need to make any corrections here. hehehe! Gomen! and another thing...I didn't want you to hate me for making Tenten bitchy, okay? It just so happen that sometimes loving someone deeply will make us do things without even thinking what others may think of us.


	5. Chapter 4: Stirred Feelings

A/N: Okay for God's sake, I'm back again! Thank God he's been there all along. I'm really sorry for long update. Final exams were giving me headaches for a long time. I don't know if my mind was still working…hehehe! Bubbles inside…only water drifting away whatever it is on my brain.

Well thanks for all your helpful and inspiring reviews asking me to update soon…and now, here I am granting your wish. Thanks Guys!

And also to my beta Gale and Aya…

_Gomen…_

_Gomen…_

_Gomen…_

_And this is how my story goes…_

xxx

**Chapter 4: _Stirred feelings_**

"_There is only one happiness in the world to love and be loved…"_

"You BITCH!" Tenten couldn't take it anymore. Her shriek tore across the silent hall, and it was Sakura could not cover her delicate ears at the disgusting sound. She couldn't believe her best friend was acting like this…

"I trusted you! I TRUSTED YOU! You- YOU! I can't believe of all people that YOU would do this to me! YOU LOUSY GOOD- FOR- NOTHING FLIRTY BITCH!" Tenten raised her arm to strike Sakura's dainty face, and the pink- haired girl in her confusion, couldn't do anything else but close her eyes…

And wait for the fateful blow from her best friend…

_Former Best…_

"Save your threats to yourself", came a cold voice out of nowhere. Sakura was still waiting for Tenten's hand to come down on her cheek… but as she opened her eyes, she saw _him._

_Friend..?_

_Sasuke!_

"Sa-Sasuke- kun!" She cried out, half in surprise, half in relief. She couldn't believe what was happening! Why was Sasuke helping her?

"UCHIHA!" Neji burst into the room, his long brown hair flapping behind him. His unique eyes searched and found what they sought. "What is the meaning of this, Tenten? Sakura- san?" His crystal orbs settled on his rival, and his gaze hardened. "Uchiha?"

"Hmph… I couldn't care less," Sasuke let the brown- haired girl go, and she ran out to the corridors, bumping the statuesque Neji and crying all the way.

Hinata and Ino just watched from the sidelines as the scenes unfolded, confusion and a little hint of desperation eminent in their faces…

as was in Sakura's…

_But for a very different reason …_

"Sasuke- kun? Wha- OH! Th- t-thank you for helping me," she murmured, cheeks blushing, head down. She was remembering her meeting with him the other day…

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes at the girl, judging her sincerity with the heaviest of looks. "Whatever…"

"Sa- I- Sa-" Sakura looked up to her (ex)crush, but she only saw the back of his head walking away from her, his stance cool and collected. She mentally kicked herself, her mind crying about her stupidity. _I can't believe I sounded like an idiot!_

_But then, what was that about Ten? Why was she so mad?_

Face set in a frown, she sat down as Ino and Hinata sat beside her. They didn't notice Neji hesitate to come over to their table, nor did they see him leave through the heavy doors after a while of staring at Sakura.

The bell rang

xxx

"I can't believe I did that! Oh what is Neji going to think of me now?"

"Well, I certainly think that was uncalled for!"

Shock written upon her face, Tenten turned around, only to see a fuming Neji. She swallowed hard but her throat was dry and scratchy, and she couldn't shake of the feeling of dread she was getting from the way he was looking at her.

"Neji, I can explain everyt-"

"Explain! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN WHAT! You can't explain anything, Ten! I trusted you with my secret! I thought you were my friend! How could you do that to the woman I love most? How could you humiliate her like that!"

"But Neji I-"

"No buts! I can't take trash like you anymore! I can't believe this – I can't believe you!"

And with that, Neji left Tenten alone, with nothing but regret and a heavy heart.

xxx

It was already early evening, and the moon had already greeted the commuters still on the streets. It was a chilly night, probably one where people would prefer to warm themselves inside their houses, or cuddle with their lovers…

That was not the case with one very sad Tenten.

_I guess I can't really blame any of them. I mean, it's not my fault Neji doesn't like me the way I like him… and neither is it Sakura's fault… she didn't ask for Neji to like her. I should have talked to her first rather than disgrace both of us…_

_But it's just not fair! It was I who was always pining on Neji, always the one looking out for him and doing things for him! Why? Why is it Sakura who he likes?_

_Am I not enough for him? What's wrong with me, anyway? I know I'm not as smart as Sakura, or as beautiful as Ino, or as innocent as Hinata, but I have my own strengths! I know I have what it takes to be with Neji; I know his dreams, his desires, his likes, everything about him! I know how to ride his moods, I know how to handle his temper, and I accept everything thing – flaw or perfection – that he has! _

_I love him, not for who he makes other people think he is, but the real person inside him! Unlike Sakura and her obsession with Sasuke, I do know Neji! I know him because I have been with him for the better years of my childhood life!_

_Of all the girls – and sometimes even the guys – I am closest to him. I do everything for him; I've been there for him in the best and worst of times… I've always looked up to him and admired him from a far… just waiting for a little recognition…_

_I never thought I was waiting in vain._

_What is wrong with me? Why can't Neji like me like he does Sakura? How come I am losing my best friend and the guy I want over something so stupid and cliché as a love triangle? I don't want to be hurt anymore… I just want to be loved…_

_By Neji_

_By Sakura_

_By my friends_

_But now I've ruined that. I've let jealousy get in the way of our supposedly unwavering friendship. I've been so stupid! Surely, Neji was right… maybe I am trash… _

_I want to make it up to them, but what do I do? How do I do that?_

_How?_

The wind blew harder and the lone figure shivered. The tree she was leaning on whispered comfort to her ear, and she let exhaustion take its toll on her, letting her worries play with the wind before she took them home when she woke up.

xxx

"Damn that Uchiha! Always getting in the way! I could've been the one to comfort Sakura, but not that self-centered bastard!"

Neji growled up at his ceiling which was decorated with glow- in- the- dark stars and a lone crescent moon, the things losing their effect with the lights turned on. He sighed heavily and got up to turn the lights off to see his been- stuck- for- forever- in- the- ceiling stars do their thing.

He began counting the stars to ease his temper, and as he counted the last one, star number 19; his temper had already gone… but was replaced by an unidentified feeling of loneliness.

He then remembered who the stars were from – his (former) friend Tenten. They were so little and so silly back then… they were still in their pajamas when they decided to stick the stars up at Neji's ceiling.

"Ten said they were for counting when I couldn't sleep," he mused quietly to himself, and he couldn't help but wonder what Tenten was doing then.

"Maybe she's already home. I better give her a ca- Oh yeah," he suddenly remembered the fight he had with Tenten, and it was all he could wonder what the tight, warm, uncomfortable feeling in his chest was. _Maybe I pity her..?_

"I shouldn't pity her, she had it coming! She just couldn't tell Sakura off like that!" He argued with his conscience, and it didn't argue back… though he knew it was right. _Maybe she at least deserves my pity…_

_Or is it pity that I'm feeling for her...?It should only be pity, because Sakura – she's the one I love! And Ten's just a – just a friend… _

_Right?_

He shook his head, but it did nothing to ease the drowsiness he was feeling. He looked up again at the glowing stars, and began to count, and sooner than he thought possible, he was already floating in another land of make- believe…

Where Sasuke was a smelly three- legged dog, Naruto was a crazy old monkey, Sakura was an unusual pinkish cat and beside them a talking stupid tree, in which Naruto lived in, and there was this amazing brown- haired woman always by his side, cheering him on…_  
_

xxx

"What the heck was that all about? One minute she and I were fighting and then the next period, she was charging at you!"

"I don't know, but it really shocked me when she suddenly charged at you, Sakura- chan. I didn't think Tenten- chan could ever do that to you… I mean, you two have always gotten along well…"

"I don't know what was going on with Tenten, but I do know that whatever it is she's going through, we all have to stick together – for us and for her. We are her friends after all… we should always be there for our friend."

"Well, I hope that crazy bitch realizes that… ingrate…"

"Ino- chan! We shouldn't say mean things about Tenten- chan!"

"Yeah, Ino… but you're right… I do hope she knows what were doing for her.."

_For us…_

_Ten, what's going on with you?_

_were friends…_

_Always there behind each other's back…_

_grew and became stronger at the same time…_

_partners in crime…_

_fought against all odds…_

_living what we're always been…_

_the best of friends…_

_Before…_

_**but not until…**_

xxx

A/N: Well, that's it for now…wait for the next chapter! More twist, more unexpected happenings to come…Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review which is very useful to me…

What do you think about this one?

Sorry for the cliffie,I just can't help it...hehehe! Watch out for **Chapter 5**: **_Doubtful_**

REVIEW PLEASE!

Love you guys!

Ja ne…


	6. Chapter 5: Doubtful

A/N: Yay

A/N: Yay! To all SasuSaku fans I'm sorry if I focused on TenNeji in my previous chapters. It's just that I needed to write those ideas for the next chapters. It is madly needed for the purpose of introducing the whole story.

But don't worry guys, I'll make sure that the following chapters will focus mainly on Sakura/Sasuke. Umm…or _maybe _Sakura/Neji or _Sakura?…_hehehe!

So…guys, WATCH out for those scenes!

Gomen…If I'm always taking too long to update…but maybe because It's vacation, I'll post as soon as possible.

**Chapter 5: **_**Doubtful**_

At last, school's first week was over but almost everybody was still having a hard time accepting what had happened. It was a nightmare…well, that's what they think of it, a better way to lighten the latter.

"Losing something you've been holding for years is like losing everything. Losing is a hard thing in this world yet that's a reality. Living is just between LOSING and WINNING wherein both teach us to become stronger individuals."

Sakura closed the door of her room and locked it firmly in place. She wanted to rest and seek for perfect solace, besides it's Friday and her mind was still in total disorder. She still couldn't digest how and why Tenten blamed her for no sufficient reason…(Of course, that's how she sees it, right? Tenten entered the cafeteria, face abashed, confronted her right then and there without giving her an explanation). She tried to shift the scene troubling her for days but the more she tried to distract herself, the more it keep reminding her from the moment Tenten entered the cafeteria up to now that…their friendship was …

_I lay in bed, looking at the clear ceiling unrolling again the blurry picture on my mind. It's hard to believe that my best friend can do that to me. I don't know why she started accusing me of the things I don't even understand. Why is she liked that?_

_I thought she'd always stay beside me, protect me whenever Ino is staring to start her babblings. Always there to cheer me up when times get rough. She has always been my confidante- giving me advice when I am down._

_She's the only person I trust the most…_

_The only person who's willing to help me even when she's trying to resolve her own issues._

…_the reason why I'm still holding on and never giving up_

_is that she's always there to tell me not to…_

**But not until…**

_That day, she suddenly turned against me, calling me names that I never know she kept inside all this time. I wasn't expecting that we would always have the best times but I didn't know all along that I had hurt her so bad._

_Why? I asked myself for the umpteenth time…but I still couldn't figure out why in just a snap our so long friendship was torn into pieces…like a broken jigsaw puzzle; one dominant part lacking._

_Is it really all my fault?_

…_my fault…_

_Even if I didn't have a single hint why everything has turned out this way?_

_Why?_

_Didn't I ever consider her feelings?_

…_their feelings…_

_Am I selfish?_

_or a burden?_

_I hate this feeling!_

_I have committed a mistake that I, myself, don't know what!_

_To whom will I run to now? To whom will I share everything? Though I know that Ino and Hinata are there…it-it's… still not enough! _

_Am I being so fussy? The heck…demanding?_

_Is it wrong if I want us to be complete?_

_After all, Tenten was…__**is**__ Tenten. I don't want to compare them or something_

_but it's just…_

_I want us to be back TOGETHER…_

…lost and broken…

xxx

As usual, Uchiha Sasuke was in the school's training grounds…erm…courts which served as his ventilation for all his pent up frustrations. He swished through the air as he made another offense to count his 100th ball in. He smirked as he maneuvered the ball smoothly.

"No sweat…"

He managed to make 'at least' 156 baskets in a row including fade-away shots, lay-ups, jump shots, 3-points shots and dunks. Yet…all the while, he was cursing inwardly, shaking at the thought of Hyuuga Neji overpowering him just like that.

"Tche! Let's see …" Sasuke made his way for another jaw-dropping stance. And there it was…score 158.

…_as what is expected…_

He then dribbled the ball swiftly, carrying every move with excellence but he stopped when he felt snappy droplets touched his skin. He looked up, wondering where it came from; the sky was already overcast by misty clouds as heavy rains tended to fall like a never-ending rhythm.

_Shit! It's raining!_

He quickly sought for a place to shelter. Luckily, he found an abandoned shed…old and tattered. He had no choice but to stay there until the tremendous rain come into a halt.

xxx

_I waited on my bed, my brown locks were tied loosely…my hair was totally messed up. Although my body was lying in my room, my mind was somewhere else. It was set on what happened the other day; when I had ruined everything!_

_friendship…_

_love…_

_and happiness…_

_From the day that he faced me and called me a 'trash' I felt that my life was already worthless…after all, he's right… I am good for nothing… I don't even know what the purpose of my existence is… Why am I here and whyzm I given this kind of life?_

_Damn…Why?_

_I could still hear his voice, telling me over and over again, "How could you do that to the woman I __**love**__ most? How could you humiliate __**her **__like that!… I can't take __**trash**__ like you anymore! I can't believe this – I can't believe __**you**__!"_

_Tears gathered in my eyes as I saw him leaving…away from me…farther than I have thought…_

_I couldn't see him anymore…_

_I couldn't reach him…_

_Coz he's there standing beside the person he loves…_

_And me? Watching him from a distance…_

Ring! Ring! RINGGGGGGGGGGG!

"Hello? Who's this?"

_There was no response_

"Hello? Helloooooo?"

_Patience…patience…_

"T-Tenten? I-It's me…" Her heart stopped. She absolutely knew that voice. How could she ever forget the only person she almost shared her life with? The one she was willing to do everything just for the sake of protecting? She forced herself to calm down, trying to answer the caller.

"Y-yes?" She stammered.

"I-It's me…Sakura" Sakura repeated the same line before telling her concern, "Anou…I'm sorry…"

Tenten could feel the tension coming from the other line, hearing those words caught her off guard…that was all she needed. She was shocked and at the same time, speechless. It didn't even cross her mind that Sakura would do such thing…it's not her fault actually. Not Sakura's fault. But she still called her just to apologize. Sakura was still the one humbling herself and asking for her forgiveness.

"I'm sorry if I had hurt you…I'm s-sorry…"

She was again controlling herself not to cry but her tears just won't cooperate. _No…I was the one supposed to say that…not you…It was all my fault…my fault…I'm sorry…_

"No, you don't have to…Sakura, I'm sorry…Can you still forgive me?" At last, Tenten admitted it and she was happy…_very happy…_

"What are you saying? I've hurt you right? I me-"

"Sshhh! Stop that! You know your always been my best friend and I-I will never let anyone or anything break us apart…I promise! I'm sorry…"

…_even when It's breaking me apart…_

…_Neji…_

"Well…Ten? So we're friends?"

"No!"

"What? I thought-"

"Kidding! We're not friends… because we're the best of friends, right?"

"Okay…whatever! Will you come here tomorrow? I'll be setting a party…My parents will be off."

"Of course, I will! But.."

"No buts! I'll call Ino and Hinata I'm sure they'll be glad to know"

"I hope so…"

"Well, then ja ne!"

Sakura hang up…but Tenten couldn't help but to smile…

…_waiting is always something to look forward to…_

xxx

_I was sitting by the window; my eyes still closed shut as I enjoyed the freezing air brushing through my skin. I felt myself shiver for a while but I wouldn't mind staying here until I've come up with my solutions. A part of me wanted to stay here, wait for the day to end, while lingering in my thoughts. But another part of me, a silent voice, kept urging me to go out and train, to get stronger, to have enough strength to win over __**him**__…_

_I couldn't resist the voice; it was like telling me to practice and got up from where I am sitting at. That bastard! How come he's acting like he's supposed to be the best? Go to hell! You're the reason why I didn't have a chance with __**her. **__And now, everything went wrong! All wrong! Because she still has those damn feelings for you!_

_I'll beat the hell out of you!_

_Darn! You jerk! Someday, I know she'll realize that I'm the one for her…_

_And not YOU!_

…_I'll be waiting…_

xxx

Sakura went outside to buy all the things they'll need for the party tomorrow so after, listing all the stuff she needed, she hurriedly went out…

Only to be greeted by a harsh downpour of chilling rain.

"Great... but I really need to get those, right now! Oh, never mind the rain; I'll just bring an umbrella or something…" Deciding that that was the best course of action, Sakura grabbed a pink umbrella from behind the door. She then courageously battled the rain… but as I was fated to happen, she lost to nature. She was quickly drenched, her pink umbrella doing nothing to shield her from the rain.

"Maybe I should get back… there maybe a typhoon coming! I could get stuck here… oh, that's not good at all… but what about my party? What would the girls say..? Oh, never mind the rain; I'll just make it quick…" She told herself, soaked clothes and all.

Now, to get to the closest market, she had to pass by their school – the same place where a certain black- eyed brunette was sitting under the protection of a rickety old shed. _Who is that person sitting there? Maybe I should take a closer look… that guy might be in need of help…_

Sakura snuck closer to the gates of the school and narrowed her eyes at the hunched figure shivering slightly at the cold rain (yeah, even Mr. I-am-an-Uchiha-and-you-must-worship-my-shit Sasuke can shiver… I mean, the rain is _that_ cold) _Is that Sasuke- kun? What is he doing at the school in such an hour… and in this rain?_

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke thought he heard someone call his (sacred) name, but it was so faint he thought his feverish mind was delirious and/or playing tricks on him. _I must be going insane. It sounded like Sakura… _

"SASUKE-KUN!" shouted the pink- haired girl, thinking that the loud rain was blocking her voice from reaching Sasuke. The Uchiha turned around, apparently hearing the girl perfectly, and for the first time in history, inwardly glad to see the girl.

Keyword: Inwardly. Sasuke tried to snort, but the rain just got into his already stuffy nose, a clear sign he was going to be sick. He shivered more noticeably, but still not all that obvious, and it was all that Sakura could do not to just jump over the gates and hug her (ex) crush.

"You," was Sasuke's short reply, voice almost quivering. His blurry eyes narrowed into little slits, his body fighting the urge to just grab Sakura's umbrella and run for himself.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it a little too late at night for you to be out? And in this rain, too," Sakura straightened up, her clothes clinging to her like second skin. _I cannot deal with him right now… we're in the middle of a storm!_

"I was just passing," was Sakura's short reply, and the Uchiha's eyebrows shot up at the tone of her voice. _She talks to me like that now? Where was the other stuttering Sakura who can't look straight at me without blushing?_

"Hn…"

"You look like you're freezing, Sasuke," and at this he cringed outwardly. He couldn't believe this girl actually knew how he felt at the moment. "We could share my umbrella if you want. You can just drop me off at my house and take the umbrella with you, retur-"

"I don't need your help."

Sakura blinked at the now obviously suffering man in front of her, and decided that his attitude wasn't going to spoil her mood. She just made up with one of her best friends, damn it! Nobody was going to ruin her day – not the shitty weather, not the wet clothes and dysfunctional umbrella, and certainly not just some prissy pretty boy ex-crush!

"I insist, Sasuke," Sakura's voice was firm and sarcastic, and for a moment, Sasuke thought he was talking to himself. He blinked in amazement as the girl who usually only blew up on Naruto raged at him. _Maybe I should just take her offer to shut her up…_

"Unless your goal is to catch pneumonia, then I'm not moving here until you move there… and if I get sick because of you, my parents will know, and they surely sue you petty little bastard, whatever the cost!"

"Ok, I'll go with you."

"Oh, you can bet you bastard they will! God, here I am, offering you a refuge from that half- useless old shed, and you freaking turn down my offer! And don't tell me you don't want my help because I'm a girl! The heck! In fact, it's your damn pride that's talking, so shut up and your damn Uchiha pride!" Sakura fumed and then realized that she had just insulted her (ex) crush thoroughly. She then blushed, her head spinning with the harsh words she used on Sasuke. She didn't mean to vent on him… it was just that her heart was just so full of all the confusing problems she has had within the past week.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. "In case you didn't hear, I said yes."

"Oh… yeah, ok…" she answered lamely and cringed inwardly, mentally wincing at her explosion. _Ugh, I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I told him all that… damn…_

"Annoying as always… you're almost as bad Naruto." Sasuke exited the campus and shared Sakura's pink umbrella. The hard rain was still pouring, so Sasuke stayed in the umbrella's shade. _Annoying as hell, but still kind of amusing… hn…_

"We should go to my house first… it's nearer. You can drop me off and take the umbrella with you… you can return it to me later…"

"Hnn…" _Like hell I'm going to use a pink umbrella. Tche…_

_He's so close… I think this is the closest we've ever been… _

It was that fateful minute that Sakura decided that a blush was just appropriate… they were walking so close… like he was her boyfriend… and she was his…

Girlfriend

_Girlfriend_

"We should get you home… you're red. You must be catching something." _And here he was worrying about me catching pneumonia. –Snort– _

_He's worrying over me..?_

"O-Okay, Sasuke…"

_Matte! He cares?_

xxx

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 6: Crossroads

xxx

A/N: Well, it has been ages, right? Sorry for the long wait. I actually don't know if I could still write fanfics. Hope you guys love this shot. Thank you for continuously supporting me.

Anyways, please don't forget to leave your reviews for me to know whether i need to continue this fic or what...please do so. It would take me much time again to update.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

please...waiting for your reactions and comments...

_**Flashback from Chapter 5**_

xxx

Sakura went outside to buy all the things they'll need for the party tomorrow so after, listing all the stuff she needed, she hurriedly went out…

Only to be greeted by a harsh downpour of chilling rain.

"Great... but I really need to get those, right now! Oh, never mind the rain; I'll just bring an umbrella or something…" Deciding that that was the best course of action, Sakura grabbed a pink umbrella from behind the door. She then courageously battled the rain… but as I was fated to happen, she lost to nature. She was quickly drenched, her pink umbrella doing nothing to shield her from the rain.

"Maybe I should get back… there maybe a typhoon coming! I could get stuck here… oh, that's not good at all… but what about my party? What would the girls say..? Oh, never mind the rain; I'll just make it quick…" She told herself, soaked clothes and all.

Now, to get to the closest market, she had to pass by their school – the same place where a certain black- eyed brunette was sitting under the protection of a rickety old shed. _Who is that person sitting there? Maybe I should take a closer look… that guy might be in need of help…_

Sakura snuck closer to the gates of the school and narrowed her eyes at the hunched figure shivering slightly at the cold rain (yeah, even Mr. I-am-an-Uchiha-and-you-must-worship-my-shit Sasuke can shiver… I mean, the rain is _that_ cold) _Is that Sasuke- kun? What is he doing at the school in such an hour… and in this rain?_

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke thought he heard someone call his (sacred) name, but it was so faint he thought his feverish mind was delirious and/or playing tricks on him. _I must be going insane. It sounded like Sakura… _

"SASUKE-KUN!" shouted the pink- haired girl, thinking that the loud rain was blocking her voice from reaching Sasuke. The Uchiha turned around, apparently hearing the girl perfectly, and for the first time in history, inwardly glad to see the girl.

Keyword: Inwardly. Sasuke tried to snort, but the rain just got into his already stuffy nose, a clear sign he was going to be sick. He shivered more noticeably, but still not all that obvious, and it was all that Sakura could do not to just jump over the gates and hug her (ex) crush.

"You," was Sasuke's short reply, voice almost quivering. His blurry eyes narrowed into little slits, his body fighting the urge to just grab Sakura's umbrella and run for himself.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it a little too late at night for you to be out? And in this rain, too," Sakura straightened up, her clothes clinging to her like second skin. _I cannot deal with him right now… we're in the middle of a storm!_

"I was just passing," was Sakura's short reply, and the Uchiha's eyebrows shot up at the tone of her voice. _She talks to me like that now? Where was the other stuttering Sakura who can't look straight at me without blushing?_

"Hn…"

"You look like you're freezing, Sasuke," and at this he cringed outwardly. He couldn't believe this girl actually knew how he felt at the moment. "We could share my umbrella if you want. You can just drop me off at my house and take the umbrella with you, retur-"

"I don't need your help."

Sakura blinked at the now obviously suffering man in front of her, and decided that his attitude wasn't going to spoil her mood. She just made up with one of her best friends, damn it! Nobody was going to ruin her day – not the shitty weather, not the wet clothes and dysfunctional umbrella, and certainly not just some prissy pretty boy ex-crush!

"I insist, Sasuke," Sakura's voice was firm and sarcastic, and for a moment, Sasuke thought he was talking to himself. He blinked in amazement as the girl who usually only blew up on Naruto raged at him. _Maybe I should just take her offer to shut her up…_

"Unless your goal is to catch pneumonia, then I'm not moving here until you move there… and if I get sick because of you, my parents will know, and they surely sue you petty little bastard, whatever the cost!"

"Ok, I'll go with you."

"Oh, you can bet you bastard they will! God, here I am, offering you a refuge from that half- useless old shed, and you freaking turn down my offer! And don't tell me you don't want my help because I'm a girl! The heck! In fact, it's your damn pride that's talking, so shut up and your damn Uchiha pride!" Sakura fumed and then realized that she had just insulted her (ex) crush thoroughly. She then blushed, her head spinning with the harsh words she used on Sasuke. She didn't mean to vent on him… it was just that her heart was just so full of all the confusing problems she has had within the past week.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. "In case you didn't hear, I said yes."

"Oh… yeah, ok…" she answered lamely and cringed inwardly, mentally wincing at her explosion. _Ugh, I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I told him all that… damn…_

"Annoying as always… you're almost as bad Naruto." Sasuke exited the campus and shared Sakura's pink umbrella. The hard rain was still pouring, so Sasuke stayed in the umbrella's shade. _Annoying as hell, but still kind of amusing… hn…_

"We should go to my house first… it's nearer. You can drop me off and take the umbrella with you… you can return it to me later…"

"Hnn…" _Like hell I'm going to use a pink umbrella. Tche…_

_He's so close… I think this is the closest we've ever been… _

It was that fateful minute that Sakura decided that a blush was just appropriate… they were walking so close… like he was her boyfriend… and she was his…

Girlfriend

_Girlfriend_

"We should get you home… you're red. You must be catching something." _And here he was worrying about me catching pneumonia. –Snort– _

_He's worrying over me..?_

"O-Okay, Sasuke…"

_Matte! He cares?_

xxx

**Chapter 6**

_**.:Crossroads:.**_

_**Sasuke's Point of View**_

_I just went out for practice, trying to come up with great stunning moves for the school's basketball match approaching close this week; yet, I had to suffer this hard tremendous rain pouring against me as if there was no tomorrow. Well, I wouldn't want to admit that it was all because of Hyuuga. Curse him! Hyuuga's fault! _

_Damn! Uchiha Sasuke was always a genius…and it made me want to beat myself for stating that._

_Just now, I was so stupid for not knowing that there was a storm coming and much worst than that was I have to suffer and eat my pride for sharing under this pink umbrella with this 'petty' and 'annoying' girl named Sakura._

_Trying to think of it, she was acting like I had no choice but to allow her to share with me that umbrella! And she was so demanding…as if she could handle herself just too well. _

_But honestly, looking at her she was shivering and her face was slightly turning crimson. I guess she'll catch pneumonia…_

_Annoying as always…We'd better hurry before the rain got any stronger and let her take some rest._

_**Sakura's Point of View**_

_What is he doing, training at this rate? It was so late now and it was raining! He was rejecting my offer just a couple of minutes ago, trying to tell me that he didn't need my help. _

_What if he got sick? What if no one came to rescue him? What will happen to him? He'll surely be absent tomorrow. That might cause an effect on his perfect marks, right? Who would want that to happen?_

_Didn't he know that I care for him? Didn't he know that I was really worried at that time when I saw him under that undeniably useless shed? What's with him? Making me lose my grip and go back again to that 'weak' Sakura!_

_I hate myself! _

_No, I must show him that I had really moved on!_

_But… why is my head stirring in pain? I just felt that I'm going to collapse…so heavy…my eyesight was not even cooperating- it was so blurred…dark…_

"Sakura!" Sasuke found himself carrying Sakura's weight as she suddenly fainted and lost control. Definitely, he had no choice but to carry her behind his back and bring her home as soon as possible. But with a storm like this, the umbrella had no use and it was really difficult to carry someone while at the same time using an umbrella. _Damn! _Sasuke cursed inwardly. _Who was offering help awhile ago, huh? Tche…she couldn't even take care of herself…_

xxx

Finally, Sasuke found Sakura's home. It was such a trouble for him to carry her along while combating the powerful storm. This would not happen if she didn't bother him in the first place. He could actually take care of himself and he could go home safely and sound if it was not because of her…Now, he had to drag himself into something like this.

"Sakura, where's the key?" He carefully whispered to her not to totally wake her up but to only give him an answer.

"hmm…" That was all she could reply.

Sasuke's patience was now put into test. He was not used to dealing into this kind of situation. He badly needed her to answer, and she only gave him that worthless respond. _Shit!_

Being the so-called genius, he was aggravated to not even know what to do in this very simple problem. Of course, he had to come up with a solution sooner or later. After all, she had bothered her for so long already! And this was too much in Sasuke's world…

He warily sought for the keys in her pocket, composing himself in the process not to touch anything that was not supposed to. _C'mon Sasuke…just get the keys…the key…_

"Gotcha!" and he immediately unlock the door and went in.

Inside, he turned on the lights and wondered why it felt like Sakura's been living all by herself. There was no any trace of person that seemed to be in this house for quite so long. He then shrugged the thought of and focused himself on the important point, which was to search for her room.

He opened the door of one of the Haruno's rooms and luckily located what he was looking for.

The room was well-maintained that he slightly smirked at the sight. The walls were painted in rosette while the bed was in salmon-pink. Everything seemed to be in one color palette, which made him not to have any second thought of what her favorite color was. _Fool...who would want everything to be this monochromatic?_

Sasuke placed her softly unto her bed, mindfully laying her as he did so. He subconsciously gazed at her sleeping face, considering the rosy streak obvious on her face. He pulled the blanket upwards just enough to keep her from quivering. _She might be feeling cold._

Her face was still and calm as though she was aware that someone would take good care of her. _It was definitely not him, _He thought. _Apparently it should not be me…not me…me…_

Random thoughts came on rushing…flooding his mind and this was the first time, his mind felt so numb…

He stared at her for awhile…painstakingly grabbing the chance that she was asleep and she could not do anything irrational which would ruin this moment. He bravely shoved the soft locks covering her face only to be surprised with a burning heat enraging from her forehead. _Darn! She's hot… _

"Just wait here", He said in an imposing tone but he was withheld by her hand gripping firmly on his, "Stay… please…" She stirred. An abrupt rush of faint blush crawled upon his cheeks, grateful that it was dark. No one could see him in the process. He struggled, trying to take his hand away, but she was pleading. With her condition right now, no man could resist her so he willingly followed her request.

He lingered on the idea of her hand holding his tightly. He felt her… soft, dainty hands that he was so sure, only he had been in contact. He was somewhat possessive. _Mine…only mine…_Exactly! He was just like possessed…he couldn't believe he would think something like that… very un-Sasuke…

In that notion, he instantly unlocked his hand from her. He went down as fast as he could as he recalled that scene on his mind. He must leave… _Í was not supposed to be here…_with that, he left.

Prior to what he did, he placed a damp of wet cloth on her forehead and made sure that she was a little recovering.

She was again left alone in her room…in darkness and in complete solitude…

xxx

Sakura woke up with the tiny rays of sunlight entering through her windows, she moaned. She relaxed a bit, letting out a much needed sign of relief. But…something felt wrong…this caused her to tensed up again. She prepared herself to stand while she did; she noticed the basin, a medicine and a glass-filled with water on her side table.

"Huh?" She said as she recalled the night before. From the grocery stuff, the pouring rain, Sasuke under the shed, the pink umbrella sheltering them, the total black-out…darkness…these were all she could remember.

"Sasuke? Where is he now?"

She quickly stood up, washed herself and got dressed. Then, she reached for her pink slippers that were stuck under her bed while she pulled her bag on her drawers. "I need to find him…" She thought as she closed the door and left.

xxx

Meanwhile, Ino, Tenten and Hinata met at the Ikebana station to buy various grocery items for the party some time later at Sakura's place.

"Hmm…have you all chosen your best dress for the party?" The blonde asked. Ino was known to be very good at this. She was known for her sense of fashion and felt superior on this area. She pushed her locks with her hand as she stared at them, looking desperate for any reaction. But there was nothing.

"You'd better concentrate on what we should prepare so that everyone would love the food and the event as well". Tenten butted in and reached for the tomato sauce on the other side of the counter, "How about spaghetti?"

"No, Carbonara would be better". Ino rejected her offer and went to the left side of the item stand for the nestle cream. "You know, I'm sure the guys would love something different. Spaghetti is only for kids".

"Well, I guess we have our granny here, ne, Hinata-san?" and the brunette let out a loud giggle which made the blonde to be infuriated with anger.

"Omae!" Ino shrieked. The two started again their endless wrangle as they mocked each other, running here and there hoping to get a grab of each other's hair.

"Ino-san, anou…Tenten-san…" Hinata was again caught in the middle, serving as the referee to the two scandalous women.

"You'd better get outta here, you blonde!" Tenten took hold of Ino's long blonde locks while Ino as well had a tight gripped on the brunette's shirt.

"Bun-haired!"

"Ino-pig!"

xxx

Hyuuga Neji had just had his break from his morning practice when he caught a glimpse of the cherry-haired Sakura running towards the other street and across the village of the Uchiha's. There he saw her patiently waiting in the front gate of the Uchiha Mansion. "What is she up to?" He thought as he cautiously watched her behind an ample tree.

He cringed inwardly at the sight of the Uchiha prodigy coming out of their dwelling, hands in his pocket as if he was holding something. Sasuke opened their gate and eventually welcomed Sakura with a nod.

He heard Sakura cheerfully greeted the ice cube with her famous line,"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" He felt a slight pinched within his chest at the suffix "kun" being used again by Sakura. _What's happening? _

He went nearer for greater eavesdropping, but it was though Sasuke knew that he was there. Sasuke motioned Sakura to come inside where the kunoichi obediently followed.

"Sasuke!"

Two onyx orbs fiercely darted him in return; the right eye exceptionally twitching.

xxx

…_to be continued…_

A/N: So guys? What do you think with this one? What is Uchiha Sasuke up to? Better watch out for the next chapter, ne?

Once again, Thank you!

Thank you so much! PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS...It will mean a continuation of this story...


End file.
